Silent Realization
by kellyQ
Summary: FINISHED! Digimon Frontier! Revised version my old story! Cherubimon takes Takuya's data, leaving Kouji and the others to make a choise when he comes back as Flamon ... Takouji all the way!
1. Prologue

Silent Realization

Prologue

By KellyQ

_**Published: 01-12-04**_

_**Finished: 03-09-04**_

_**Revised/Rewritten: 04-04-12**_

_I sat away from the campfire, my back against the tree, and my hands behind my head. I looked at my comrades, and my eyes fell upon one – Takuya Kanbara. He was gazing at Tomoki with a soft glint in his eyes. I frowned. What would Takuya see in him? **I have a little brother and most of the time we can't stand each other**, I remember hearing him say. **But** **he still likes me, does that help? **_

_I scowled to myself, wondering why I had forgotten what he told me. Takuya had said that he had a little brother. I wonder how old he is. Speaking of brothers, my eyes wandered over to where Kouichi lay, right between Izumi and Junpei. _

_I smile, and my eyes went back to Takuya to see his spot was empty. I didn't think too much of it until an hour went by. I got to my feet, feeling a knot in my stomach, as I looked around. I started to walk into the darkness. I narrowed my eyes are trying to adjust to the dark._

"Takuya, where are you?" _I called out, but he didn't answer. _

_I quickened my pace and came to a clearing. The moonlight made it possible for me to see. Takuya was sitting there with his back turned, so I couldn't see what he was doing._

"I'll never have him… even now … since I've changed my personality he still hasn't notice me," _Takuya muttered. _

_I couldn't help but scoff at the thought. I walked up and startled Takuya when he turned his head. _"So, what's going on?" _I asked, sitting in front of him._

"Not much," _he said, calming down, but I could tell that he was a little nervous._

_I frowned. _"What's going on? You were muttering to yourself about _him_?" _I knew by the way that he was talking to himself that he was referring to me._

_Takuya laughed nervously. _"You know that I mutter strange things!"

_I sighed. _"Look, Takuya. I do notice the change and you do have me as a friend."

_Takuya looked away which surprised me. _"What if I like you more than a best friend?"

_I blinked several times. My heart skipped a beat. What was he talking about? Did he actually confess that he loved me? It took me a moment to realize that Takuya had got up and left. _

_I cursed bitterly under my breath as I got up and started to look for him. The shade of the trees blocked the moonbeams as I glanced around for Takuya. I didn't get far when I heard a sudden scream coming from the campsite. _

_I turned and started to run in the direction of the camp. When I got there, I was expecting to see Izumi fight with Junpei out over something, but she and the others had already spirit evolved. I looked to see that it was Cherubimon looming over us. A very large menacing rabbit type Digimon. _

_He stared at me, and he raised his arm, _"Storm of Judgment!"

_Before I could move, great bolts of energy came down from the sky. Everyone moved out of the way but me._

"Kouji, look out!"

_I pivoted to see Takuya running up and pushed me out of the way. I fell back just to see Takuya hit by the lightning. I choked back a gasp to see his data showing. Takuya dropped to the ground next to me barely conscious. _

"Takuya!" _I barely had time act when Cherubimon started to take his data. I watched helplessly as the one person I love was taken away from me. His hat and goggles dropped to the ground when Cherubimon took the last of Takuya's data. _

_To Be Continued … _


	2. Chapter 1

Silent Realization

Chapter One: All over Again

By KellyQ

_Three days had passed since our run-in with Cherubimon. Izumi had us withdraw from the fight, so that we can collect our thoughts. It was a good idea, considering that we weren't in the right frame of mind to fight. We laid low after that, with only the thoughts of Takuya. I'm not sure how the others felt, but I knew that they missed him just as much. I took small bites of my Meat Apple, gazing at the fire. I was so deep in thought that I failed to realize that my brother put his hand on my shoulder. _

"Kouji, are you sure you're alright," _he asked as I looked his way to see concern in his eyes, _"you know we're here if you need us, right?"

"That's right," _Izumi spoke up, she gave me a reassuring look, _"we're your friends and friends look after one another at times like these."

"Thanks, but right now, I'm going to go for a walk..." I _said, putting my Meat Apple down. _

_I ignored their stares as I got up and started to walk into the darkness, letting my mind wonder. My feet came to the riverbank, and sat down on a rock. I pulled out the goggles, and ran my finger around it when I heard a rustle coming from the bushes a yard away. _

_I swiftly turned around and froze. My eyes met with yellowish-green eyes. The face was animal like with pointy ears, and bushy red hair. Each cheek had an upside down marking. Before my eyes could look at anymore of the creature, we both went crashing to the ground._

_It tried to reach into my pocket with a lot of strength. I tried to keep its hands away knowing that my D-tector was in that pocket. With the last ounce of effort, I took a hold of his arms and managed to make us roll a few feet away, and this time I was on top of the creature. It turned his head eyeing something. I followed its gaze to see that it was my D-tector. It must've fallen' out of my pocket when we rolled, I thought with a frown._

_Before I knew what happened next, the creature had mange to free his hand and strike me hard across the face, sending me to the side. Pure anger welled up within me, knowing that the creature must be working for Cherubimon._

_I got to my feet and grabbed the closest rock. I was ready to throw it so the creature would drop it, when the screen on D-tector flickered and a soft light hit the creature right in the middle of the forehead. The Digimon stiffened for a moment, and dropped the D-tector._

_Once the light was gone, I saw my chance. I dove for my D-tector, and rolled a few feet away. I got to my feet and shouted for my evolution. It wasn't long before I became Lobomon. Once my data was gone, I was ready to fight, only to see the creature was gone and the others were standing there looking quite puzzled._

_With a sigh, I powered back down to myself as my brother asked what happened. _"It was a Digimon that was working for Cherubimon," _I said putting a hand where it slapped me, _"it all most got my D-tector if it wasn't for Lobomon."

"What did the creature look like? Did you get a good look at its face?" _Bokomon questioned._

_"It had bushy red hair, and really dark skin with an upside down one markings on his cheek, straps on each of his shoulders ..." Bokomon just looked at me wide eyed for a moment, giving me a weird feeling that I didn't like. _"What? Do you know this Digimon?"

_Bokomon_ _pulled out his book and flipped through the book; once he was done, he rotated the book so that we all could see it. It was a sketch of what exactly what I saw. _

_"It didn't happen to look this did it," Bokomon questioned pointing to the page as I nodded my head, _"oh this is bad! If Cherubimon managed to bring Agunimon back, then we're going to have to deal with more bad spirits! The question is how did Cherubimon do it?"

_We all stood there for a moment wondering when Neemon broke my thought. "Takuya's data...didn't Cherubimon take it?"_

_"You idiot," Bokomon said in a childish manner, slapping the book closed, _"no human can become Digimon..."

"Are you sure?" _Tomoki spoke up, "we're legendary warriors..."_

"That's different," _Bokomon said his face never changing, _"you're using their spirits..."

"I don't know," _Junpei cut in, with a thoughtful expression, _"if Kouji said he saw a Digimon that looked like Agunimon's rookie form, then somehow Cherubimon must've brought him back...and you'd think he would've learned after what he did with Kouichi."

_I turned my head to the right feeling more pain in my heart. We're going to have to do it all over again? When Kouichi was Duskmon, it was bad enough! Without realizing it, I let out a cry of anger kicking up some dirt._

"Brother, calm down," _Kouichi said from behind sounding worried._

_I turned around and gazed at the others with nothing but rage. "Calm down? How can I? I just lost the one thing that ever mattered to me-and you have the nerve to tell me to calm down …" Before I could finish, Izumi stepped up and slapped me across the same side of the face that the creature hit me. I put my hand on my sore cheek as realization hit me they are in much pain as I am. _

_To Be Continued ..._


	3. Chapter 2

Silent Realization

Chapter Two: Nightmares

By KellyQ

_After our encounter with Agunimon's rookie form, and my outburst I started to have this nightmare about Kendogarurumon driving his claw into Agunimon's rookie form. I knew that it was a dream. It felt like my subconscious was trying to tell me that I needed to be strong enough to do the right thing. I slowly opened my eyes to see my brother leaning over me with concern. I must have fallen asleep. I slowly sat up feeling pain in my heart as I tried to hold back the tears._

_"_Kouji, are you all right?" _He asked with concern still in his eyes._

_I just pulled my knees together to my chest, and mumbled that I just had a bad dream. I had bad dreams like this before but nothing like this. I don't want to kill the one thing that ever mattered to me. I don't want Takuya to lose who he is when he is free from Cherubimon. _

"Kouji, are you sure you're all right?"

_"Just a bad dream..." I said simply._

_I heard my brother sigh as he sat next to me. I didn't budge until my brother put his hand on my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze._

"It's okay to admit that you care about Takuya more than just a friend..."

_I turned my head and gazed at my brother in shock. _"Was it that obvious?" _I uttered._

"I wouldn't worry about Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki...they'll just be glad you and," _he paused for a moment._

_I couldn't help but smile at my brother knowing that he would understand that I have feelings for a guy. Not just any guy, Takuya Kanbara._

"You should rest though. You haven't really rested in three days," _my brother pointed out, gently pushing me down to sleep._

"No. I'm okay,_" I said trying to smile at my brother. I sat up he pulled away to give me some space to site up_. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"I'm coming with you."

_I just sighed. I had no energy to argue with my brother. I got up and started to walk into the darkness with my brother close behind. We didn't say much. However, we didn't get very far, before hearing his horrible sound again. I turned around to see Flamon had my brother pinned to the ground._

_I pulled out D-tector ready to do the usual when the staring soft light came out, hitting Flamon right in the chest sending him to the ground squealing in pain. I was about check to see if Flamon was all right, when the others came running with their D-tectors in their hand. I was ready to tell them to stay back but their D-tectors did the same thing including my brothers that was in his hand now._

_A ball of light formed around Flamon. By some impulse, I dashed forward. I had to stop the spirits from turning Flamon into an egg. He was going to lose all his memories, and I didn't want that. I didn't want to lose Takuya again not when I already lost him once._

_I dove right into the light. I closed my eyes, and my body encountered Flamon's as we both went cashing to the ground. _

"Kouji!"

_I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I heard was Flamon's heart beating fast and loudly. I shifted a little see that I was on top of him. The light surrounding use had gone. I thought Flamon was unconscious until he slammed his hand around my neck merely knocking the wind out of me. He surprisingly threw me to the side, and tightened his grip around my throat. _

_"_Takuya...please..." I _wheezed out trying to pull away, "I know you don't want to hurt Digimon or us..." I looked into his clouded eyes trying to search for what was left of my once beloved Takuya. "I know you're in there," I tried again._

_We both looked at each other as I put my hand on his wrist. When I did, he pulled away suddenly. I slowly sat up catching my breath._

_I could still feel his eyes on me. Once I got up Flamon gazed at me with slight confusion. I extended my hand out hoping that he would take it._

"We're not going to hurt you..." _Izumi tried to sooth. _

_"That's right," Tomoki spoke up. He walked toward Flamon, "we're your friends ... we miss you, Takuya ..."_

"We all do," _my brother said walking up to my side, _"my brother especially ..."

_Flamon looked back and forth between me, and my outstretched hand. He slowly lifted his hand to mine. My hope started to rise but it fell when he pulled away putting both hands to the other side of his head. My heart cringed when he let out another cry._

_Cherubimon must be trying to control him and I'm not going to let it happen. I quickly pulled Flamon into my arms. I tightened my grip when he struggled to get out of my arms._

"Takuya please," _I pleated, "_you've got to remember...that we were sent here to save the world from Cherubimon and work together ..."

_I allowed my head to fall onto his shoulder as tears came down my face and onto Flamon's shoulder. After a moment I finally looked up and to my surprise, the look on his face was mournful. _

"Do you remember?" _I asked hopefully._

_He just lowered his head with shame. Fear gripped my heart assuming that he was blaming himself inwardly. I put my hand under his chin to lift his head to see that he had his eyes closed tears coming down his face._

"Takuya, I'm not mad at all..." _I said softly, trying to pull him into an embrace._

_He struggled out of my grasp, and kicked me on the ribs before he picked me up and threw me._

"Kouji!" _My brother panicked. _

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 3

Silent Realization

Chapter Three: The only way

By KellyQ

_I slowly opened my eyes feeling a throbbing pain through my back and head. I turned my head to see my brother looking at me with worry._

"Are you okay?" _My brother asked, helping sit up. _

"A side from having a headache, I'm...wait —where's Flamon?" _I asked, looking around. _

"Ran off as soon as he threw you…I'm sorry —I tried to go after him but he was too fast," _my brother said, lowering his head._

_I couldn't help but smile knowing that he was only trying to help. _"It's okay."

_**"Children..." **__Came_ _a female voice we all recognized._

_I froze for a moment. Was that Lady Ophanimon? I pulled out to see the symbol of the warrior of light was on the screen._

_**"Children...I know this is hard for you..."**_

_Hard? How could she know? How could she know how I feel that Takuya is now on the side of evil?_

_**"The only way to save him is to purify him."**_

_My heart stopped for a moment. P-purify? No! I'm not going to do that to Takuya...he'll lose all his memories—_

"Isn't there...I...I mean..." _my brother uttered, snapping me out of my thought. _

"No! I'm not going to do it!" _I said eyeing everyone, daring them to get me to change my mind._

_Everyone gave me sympathetic looks. _

_Lady Ophanimon deep sad voice came through the D-tector. **"I know how you feel child of light," **she said as pure anger started to grow within me, **"it's the only way,"** Lady Ophanimon continued as my anger changed to pain, **"It's the only way to get the evil out of him."**_

"He'll lose all his memories..." _I said, feeling as though I wanted to die as tears came down my face._

_I closed my eyes not even realizing that my D-tector slipped out of my hand landed on the ground. I pulled my knees to my chest resting my head between them as tears fell. _

_**"Kouji..."**_

_I straightened myself, looking at my D-tector to see that it was Lobomon with a mournful look on his face._

_**"I know how much you care for Takuya...but it's the only way to save him."**_

_Great. Now even my spirits are against me. _

"Kouji, we'll try and find a way to free Takuya. I know how much you miss him," _my brother reassured, rubbing my back. _

_His words did comfort me, but it didn't change the fact that I was still trying to grasp the fact. _

_"_I think I'll go for a walk and I would like to go alone."

_I walked away from the others feeling the tears starting fall again. I walked for a while, until I stumbled into what looked like a clearing. The surrounding was lush and green. The trees shadowed over me. I didn't even acknowledge that there was a figure loom over me until laughter rang out. I turned around and it was none other than Cherubimon._

"Look who is here all alone with no one to take the hit for him_,_" _He mocked. _

_"_What do you want Cherubimon?" _I demanded, glaring._

_Nothing but pure anger rose within me. Flamon came out of the shadows and lunged for me. I moved out of the way as quickly as I could**.** I looked at Flamon, trying to ignore the feeling in my heart. There has to be away to reach him without having to purify him._

_I was so deep in thought that I wasn't brought back to reality until I was pinned to the ground. He started at me with confusion. Just looking at him brought tears in my eyes hearing Lady Ophanimon's voice ringing in my ears._

"Takuya...I know you can fight the darkness—please come back...I really miss you!"

_Flamon's expression slowly changed as he pulled away from me with more confusion on his face. I sat up put my arms around Flamon holding him close._

"I miss everything— the way you laugh, the bravery, the love, and being able to fight by your side..."

_I pulled away, looking at him. He then clutched his throat trying to say something, but his voice was weak, scratchy, and hoarse. Anger started to grow within me__—__Cherubimon even took his voice away!_

"I've had enough of this—Storm of Judgment!"

_We both looked up to see a bolt of lightning coming at us. I pulled Flamon close and we rolled away three feet._

"Ebony Blast!"

_I turned my head to Takalowemon landing right in front of the two of us as Cherubimon fell back with a thud._

_"You ever come near them again I'll make sure your data is torn."_

_I blinked several times. I never heard my brother sound so pissed. Cherubimon got up with an evil smirk._

"Really, If you do that you'll never know where your friend's good data is...heck," _he said, raising his hand as data appeared in it, "_I could have it right here in my hand."

"I've heard enough!"

_Takalowemon came charging at Cherubimon using his 'Dark Master' attack. He plowed right through Cherubimon; the Digimon howled in pain as he started to dissolve, but no data appeared at all._

_Anger started to well up within me again. So that's it! Cherubimon divided Takuya's data__—__taking out all the goodness out of him. I didn't realize I was tightening my grip on Flamon arms until he let out a hoarse yelp. I turned attention back to Flamon and moved my hands away; he scrambled back, and bounded off into the nearby bush._

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 4

Silent Realization

Chapter Four: Painful love

By: KellyQ

_I just stood there fighting back the urge to scream. If I had a little bit more time, I could have reached Takuya and brought him back. That is...if I can. _

"Kouji, Kouichi, are you guys all right?"

_I turned my head to see the others running up with concern. That's when something caught the corner of my eye. I turned to see that my brother had his head down, looking guilty. _

"Kouichi, what's wrong_?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder_.

"You're mad at me for getting in the way," He finally said.

I couldn't help but smile a little and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "I know you were trying to help, and I do appreciate it."

"Are you okay?" _Izumi asked_.

"Yeah," I breathed out, looking to where Flamon ran off.

"That's good news. When we heard screaming, we came as quickly as we could," Tomoki said with a sigh of relief.

_I continue to look where Flamon went. __***All your brother needs is a little Fractal Code Digitize!***__ Yeah, but it's not that type of purification, I told myself. I have to find him __—__I have to get him to remember! Without even thinking, I ran in the same direction. I pulled out my D-tector and transforming into my beast spirit. _

"Kouji, come back!"

_I'm_ _sorry brother, but this is something I have to do alone. I don't want you guys to get hurt, or be told that there only one way to save him. I want to try to get to him first before that happens. _

_Slowing down to a walk__—__I looked around. The land was so bare, no life, no trees, no nothing. Come on Takuya ... where are you? With a sigh, I picked my pace to a run again until something in me stirred for a moment. I stopped briefly, feeling a chill run through me. I turned my head to the right__—__nothing. I turned my head to the left, and still nothing. I looked straight ahead, and my eyes widen to see Agunimon. His eyes held no sign of life. _

_I backed away, as he walked toward me. He was ready to use his Fire Darts attack. I dodged out of the way as quickly as I could when he used his attack. I looked into his eyes again to find nothing but emptiness. Cherubimon must have done something worse to him. _

_I was so much in thought that I didn't realize that Agunimon had transformed into his beast spirit. He used his other attacks. Before I knew it, pain shot threw my body. I fell to the ground hard, and I had no energy left at all. I realized that I was no longer in my beast spirit. The ground shook as BurningGreymon walked toward me. _

_I tried to move but my body did not have the energy to roll out of the way. I looked straight into his eyes as he picked me up roughly. I squirmed as best as I could, as he tightened his grip on me. _

"Takuya ..."

"Ebony Blast!"

_I turned my head to see the others in their beast spirits. My eyes widened to see dark energy heading right for BurningGreymon's shoulder. Everything happened so fast, I did not have time to comprehend what happened. I was thrown to the ground, but Zephyrmon was the one who had caught me before I hit. She floated to the ground as I whispered 'thank you' when she sat me down. _

_I quickly got to my feet when I heard BurningGreymon cry out in pain. I pivoted quickly__to see them fighting with all their strength, and BurningGreymon was not even trying__. __I have to__—__I had to stop the others. It wasn't until they got BurningGreymon's Fractal Code to show when I got myself to move. I ran up and stood in front of the fallen Digimon glaring at the others. They paused__—__looking at me with surprise. _

"What are you doing?" _I choked out trying to hold back my anger._

_They looked mournfully at me when I heard a dry scratchy moan. I turned around to see BurningGreymon had changed back to Flamon. I ran to the injured Digimon and scooped him up in my arms. He let out a whimper. Sorry Takuya, but I am not going to let the others do this to you. _

"We don't want this anymore than you do," _said Zephyrmon sadly_.

_I was about to counter back when I felt Flamon shifting around in my arms. I looked down to see him trying to put his hand around my throat, one eye opened and other half opened still showing emptiness. I pulled his him close, rocking back and forth. _

"Takuya ...I know you're in there somewhere ..."

_Flamon continued to struggle, but I will not give up. I know Takuya is in there somewhere and I am going to help him find himself. _

"Hurt _—_"

"What hurts?" I _asked pulling away from him slightly._

_I hope I didn't break anything. He then tried to reach for my throat again, with a shaky hand. My brother came up and took Flamon's hand. _

"Takuya ...if I can fight the darkness you can too."

_I carefully laid Flamon on the ground when he continued to struggle out of my grip. The others came running, with concern in their eyes. My brother did not let go of Flamon's hand as he tightened his grip. _

"I know you're not a quitter, Takuya!"

_After a moment of more struggling, Flamon stopped fighting; his breathing came out hard. _

"We better fix his wounds, and out of the open," Kouichi said, looking around and letting go of Flamon hand.

_I nodded my head and looked back down at Flamon to see that he had passed out. I'll make sure that you will see the light. _

To Be Continued ...


	6. Chapter 5

Silent Realization

Chapter Five: Darkness all around

By KellyQ

_I laid Flamon down on a bed of large leaves, and Junpei started a small fire. Izumi put the meat-apples near the fire while Tomoki allowed me to use his hat for carrying water, and Junpei allowed me to use his handkerchief to clean Flamon. He kicked and howled in pain as I tried to clean him. I wanted to hold him, so that he did not think I was being cruel toward him. _

_Flamon looked at me with those dead lifeless eyes. _"Light ...?"

"That's right," _I smiled sadly,_ "that's the spirit I have ..."

_I moved some hair out of Flamon's face, and that's when I noticed that he had a fever. Getting the handkerchief wet, I placed the rag on his forehead. Flamon reached for my shoulders, and pulled me down almost on top of him._

"Pain ..."

"I know ...but you'll get better ... you just have to remember. I remember…I remember when we first met on the elevator— when we were stuck on the floating island with Tomoki, and when we fought Duskmon ...," _I whispered in his ear._

_I tried to sit up but he did not let go of me. I managed to slip my arm around him. I closed my eyes as I sighed inwardly. I carefully sat up with him in my arms._ "And that I said some things that really hurt you," _I continued_, "I never really meant them. My pride was talking, not my heart."

_My eyes shifted to the right to see that a tear rolling down Flamon's cheek. I pulled away and wiped the tear away from his eye. I tried to lay him down but he would not let go of me._

"I'll be right here..." _I soothed, carefully moving his arms away from shoulders and laid him down_.

_"Cold__—__darkness__—__" _

_I pulled off my coat and covered him up. I hope it helped him. He still shivered. Some of the things that were in my pocket fell out like my D-tector and his goggles. I took my D-tector just as Flamon turned his head. That's when the same soft light came out of my D-tector that I saw last time. A beam of light came out and it hit Flamon in the chest. One moment later, more lights came right past me. I turned my head to see that the others were holding out their D-tectors._

_I looked back at Flamon to see that a ball of light had formed around him. It wasn't long before the light started to get bigger and I had to shield my eyes. _

_Once it was safe to see, I looked around to see nothing but darkness__—__negative feelings and mental pain all around me. I spotted something in the darkness. Walking up toward it, I shivered along the way. _

_Is this what darkness feels like? Cold and empty? There were times when I felt empty, but never cold. I do not feel that way anymore because I made real friends. _

_Friends who care__._ _Friends __who are willing to stay by your side no matter who or what you are._ _It took me awhile to see that until Takuya showed me that I did not have to be alone. He and my Digimon Spirits showed me that. I stopped and closed my eyes feeling something warm in my heart. That's what I liked about Takuya; he always had courage. He showed that he was not scared of anything, but losing me. _

_Could that be it? Could that be the reason why he did what he did? He was afraid of losing me. Takuya sdid not have to be afraid of losing me as he is friend__—__best friend. So are the others. _

_They are his friends too!_

_I opened my eyes to see that I was standing in front of two spirits, BurningGreymon and Agunimon, surrounded with darkness. I understood why I had to purify him. _

He has to see the light.

_I reached out taking a gentle hold of the spirits holding them close, feeling Takuya's soul in them: His courage and love for everything. I closed my eyes, letting everything pass through my heart. I opened my eyes again, not even realizing that I was holding Flamon in my arms until I looked down to see that I was cradling him in my arms. He had his arms around me too, and I smiled. I rested my head against his. That's when I realized that he wasn't shaking at all, and his forehead didn't feel warm anymore. _

_As we continued to stare at each other, I noticed that his eyes were now yellowish-green and full of life, but pain was showing in them. He looked at everyone, and his lower lip starting to tremble as he covered his face with his hands and he started to let out muffled sobs. I pulled him close rocking him back and forth. _

"Shhh," _I whispered in his ear closing my eyes feeling a tear coming down my cheek,_ "its okay. I'm here now. Things will get better."

_Flamon shook his head as I felt my yellow shirt dampen. I pulled him off me so we could look at each other for a moment. I saw nothing but pain his eyes. Looking closer, I could tell that he was trying to tell me something. _

"What is it?"

"Ch..cherubimon...said...don't...like..."

"Of course we do," Izumi started as she bent down putting her hand Flamon's shoulder.

"Why do you think we went through all this trouble if we didn't care about you?" _Kouichi asked_.

"Purify …me_," Flamon breathed, looking down with shame._

To Be Continued ...


	7. Chapter 6

Silent Realization

Chapter Six: My weakness

By KellyQ

_I stared at him with shock_. "But...you'll lose your memories...and I'll lose you...if I do that ..." _I uttered trying to keep the lump in my throat down._

_He took my hand and placed it on his chest, and smiled at me._ "Love..."

"But-"

_I continued to stare at Flamon. Why are you doing this to me, Takuya? Do you not know how much pain you bring me?_

"I lost you once, Takuya and I don't want to lose you again!" _I said feeling something wet coming down my cheek,_ "please don't make me..."

"Mem...memories...hurt..." _He said in a weak horse voice, pointing to his chest._

"We're not mad for what you did," _I said looking back at the others to see a glint of hate in their eyes. I turned back to look at Flamon,_ "Try and think of all the good memories of your family and how much they love you..."

_I paused when he closed his eyes as I leaned closer and I continued to whisper in his ear._

"Try and remember the good memories we all shared...the good memories the two of us shared with each other..."

_Flamon let out a whimper as I straightened him up to see shame and humiliation in his eyes. I cupped his face, rubbing his cheek with my thumb._

"Takuya, I didn't really mean any of those things I said...it was my pride that was really talking, not my heart..."

_I paused again to see that his expression had changed. A slight smile on his face and his eyes soften with tears coming down his face._

"I was just worried that someone would get hurt...I didn't mean for it to sound like it did."

_Flamon smiled sadly at me as his eyes changed to pleading. I heard a sigh from the right. I turned my head to see my brother nodding his head as though he was saying that I needed to purify Takuya._

"Kouji, he won't really lose his memories," Bokomon reassured, "your D-tector will purify his data and will send it back to him."

"I thought when someone's data is taken, they are reborn and they don't have any memories of their past life."

"That's only when their data is taken and not returned to the owner, then yeah; they'll not remember. Padamon was lucky. He got his data back since Takuya made it possible. Right Takuya?"

_Flamon just nodded his head chewing on his lower lip. I lowered my head in defeat just letting my hands drop to my side. Then I frowned in confusion. I thought I did purify him. I guess I did not. I glanced at Flamon to see nothing but longing in his eyes._

"I can't, Takuya ... I'm sorry!"

_With that, I raised up turned and ran out of the cave. I had to get out of there. Seeing Flamon in pain was like watching a suffering animal pleading to be put out of its misery. Takuya was no animal: his data was only taken and used for the side of evil. Nothing more. However, everyone does have another chance to live._

_My thoughts were broken when I felt a sudden chill run through me. I turned to see standing right in front of me was none other than Cherubimon. All I did was look up at him with nothing but a blank stare._

"So, are you willing to give your spirit to me?"

_I just lowered my head not caring what happened next. If Cherubimon does do something, then at least I will not bring any more pain to Takuya._

_I stood there until Flamon came up, half-running half-limping. My eyes widened as he stood in front of my in a protective manor. What the hell is he doing? That's when I realized that he was trying to protect me. Why? Why would he do that after I said I did not want to heal him?_

_The two had a stare down until Cherubimon looked squarely at me. I turned my head and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I was about to say something when Takalowemon came running up._

_He charged at Cherubimon, using his Ebony Blast attack. I took hold of Flamon's hand and we made a brake for it. We did not get very far when I heard a cry: a cry out of pain. I turned to see data coming out of Cherubimon's arm, and Takalowemon lying on his side unconscious. The data came right for Takuya, sending the both of us to the ground._

_I did not remember much after that, other than hearing a lot of screaming and shouting. I do remember hitting my head when the two of us hit the ground._

_It was not long before I started to hear worried voices. I slowly started to become aware of what was going on around me, feeling the back part of my arm sting; my head throbbing…and I was going to have a little talk with my brother._

__I slowly opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was Kouichi's worried face. The next thing I did was sit up and wrap my arms around him, silently thanking the spirits that he was safe. Speaking of spirits, I looked around after hugging my brother and my eyes fell on a figure. My heart skipped a beat to see that it was Takuya_—_He was back to normal.__

To Be Continued ...


	8. Chapter 7

Silent Realization

Chapter Seven: Three little words

By KellyQ

_I slowly opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was Kouichi's worried face. The next thing I did was sit up and wrap my arms around him, silently thanking the spirits that he was safe. Speaking of spirits, I looked around after hugging my brother and my eyes fell on a figure. My heart skipped a beat to see that it was Takuya_—_He was back to normal._

_Kouichi moved out of the way, as I crawled over to Takuya and looked down at his sleeping face. He looked so much like a angel sleeping peacefully; his hand on his chest and the other slightly stretched out. _

"Do you think he'll be okay?" _Tomoki asked._

"We'll find out when he wakes up." _Bokomon_ _replied._

_I could not help but smile down at Takuya. I wanted so much to scoop him up in my arms and hold him close. After a moment of still looking at him, I could not control it anymore; I scooped Takuya in my arms. I could feel his breath against my neck as I rested the side of my face on his. His skin felt soft and his hair felt like silk. _

_I opened my eyes when I felt eyes on me to see the others smiling. Junpei was giving me the thumbs up, Tomoki smiled happily, Izumi did her usual by letting out a squeal saying that we looked cute together. Sudden beeping interrupted our reunion from Tomoki's pocket. He pulled out his D-tector and the screen flickered on … _

_**"Children, are you alright?" **_

Lady Ophanimon?

"We're just fine and Takuya's back to normal," _Tomoki beamed as he told her this. _

_**"I'm proud of you,"**_ Lady Ophanimon began, _**"your love and friendship healed him..."**_

_How did she know that I had a crush on Takuya? My thought was interrupted when Lady Ophanimon's deep voice came out of the D-tector again._

_**"You helped him see past Cherubimon's lies..."**_

"What did he say?" _I said trying not to let my anger take control of me._

"I'm sure he lied about a lot of things, Kouji," _my brother said_, "Cherubimon lied to me that it was your fault for mom's pain..."

"He lied that no one loved me," _came a muffled voice_.

_I looked down to see that Takuya was awake, but he looked upset. I chewed on my lower lip. I hope he was not mad at me. _

"How are you feeling child of fire?"

_There was a short pause before Takuya answered._

"Why'd you save me?"

"Is that anyway to thank your friends?" _Izumi protested glaring back at Takuya. _

"Not that," _he said looking away,_ "I tried to take your spirits and tried to hurt you..."

_We all froze for a moment to realize that Takuya's voice was healed. He put his hand on his throat._

_**"I helped heal you..." **_

"I don't really deserve any of it. Being forgiven..."

_By now, he was chewing on his lower lip that was starting to tremble._

_**"Everyone has a right to have a second chance,"**_ _Lady Ophanimon said,_ "_**even to have a chance to make things right."**_

_If I did not know any better, I would think Lady Ophanimon was smiling as she spoke. However, Takuya started crying. I pulled him close rocking him back and forth. _

"I forgive you," I said feeling him shiver.

"Why," _he whispered,_ "I tried to kill you..."

_We were now gazing at each other. Tears of regret, and pain were clearly shown on his face. I had to show him that I was not mad. I leaned close and kissed his forehead._

"Because I love you."

_His expression changed from pain to joy. I smiled feeling that my heart was going to melt, as he wrapped his arms around me. _

_**"…Even love to start."**_ Lady Ophanimon finished.

"H-how did-you know?" _I stuttered out as Takuya rested his head in my shoulder. _

_**"Your spirits are really close to one another and I'm really close to them..." **_

"Oh." I figured it out.

_**"Don't be afraid that I'm going to think its wrong,"**_ _Lady Ophanimon continued,_ _**"I'm glad that you two love each other."**_

"We all are."

_I could not help but smile at the others as I held my Takuya close. I looked back down at him to see that he was sleeping. I pulled him closer and kissed him on the forehead. A smile formed on his lips as he opened his eyes and leaned closer pressing his soft lips on mine. _

_I was shocked at first, but deepened it when I realized what he was really doing. I was going to show him how much I cared. Make sure that he is loved make sure that he is always protected, and to make sure no one is out to hurt him. I am not going to let anyone hurt his pure heart full of love kindness and compassion. _

_The End_


End file.
